marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Daredevil (Earth-9997)
| Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Aid to Reed Richard; Former drink server at Buckingham Palace, adventurer, circus stunt performer | Education = | Origin = The origin and identity of the Daredevil of Earth-9997 is as yet unknown. At some point either before or after gaining his abilities he joined with a circus to be a daredevil stunt performer. (Mutant) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = The past of the being who eventually took up the mantle of Daredevil is as yet unknown. It is, however, known that he is not Matt Murdock -- the original Daredevil -- who was known to be deceased prior to the surfacing of this new Daredevil. Although his identity is unknown is has been suggested that he could be any number of people, one source suggests that he could be Matt Murdock's former partner in law, Foggy Nelson (Earth X Preview book.) The Thing has guessed that Daredevil could be Curt Connors (formerly the Lizard), Wade Wilson (formerly Deadpool) or even a Skrull. But these have been guesses at best, and Daredevil himself has not been forthcoming with his identity but has complained as to why people insist on him being "somebody" they know, suggesting that perhaps Daredevil never had super-human abilities prior to the release of the Terrigen Mist into the Earth's atmosphere. It was later revealed by X-51 that this current incarnation of Daredevil was never a hero prior to the mutation of humanity. At some point either prior to, or after gaining his super-human abilities, Daredevil became a member of a circus that operated on the west coast of the United States, and due to his inability to die soon became the star attraction, eventually gaining (at least) national acclaim. Daredevil was backed up by a group of mutated humans who later became members of X-Men led by Mr. S (Scott Summers.) While doing all these death defying stunts for fame and cheating death time and time again, Daredevil has made it no secret that he actually does wish to die. Daredevil's show eventually had to shut down shortly after the Skull's powers manifested and he began amassing an army of slaves to do his bidding. His last show was interrupted by an attack of the Skull's troops led by Iron Maiden who were sent there to rob the circus attendees and warn them of their masters coming. Soon after, Daredevil and his troupe met Captain America, who had recently traveled to the West Coast to investigate what he thought was a return of the long deceased Red Skull. Cap had just been humiliated and thrown out of the Skull's camp as an object lesson that Cap's ideals of freedom of the people was an outmoded concept, and as punishment the Skull decided never to enslave Cap like he did everyone else he came into contact with. Daredevil convinced Cap to stand up against the Skull and asked to be Cap's sidekick. When asked why he would want to fight along someone who's had a history of sidekicks being killed, Daredevil replied that's the very reason why he wanted to fight along Cap. Daredevil traveled with Captain America to New York City where he joined Captain America in amassing an army against the Skull who had just assassinated President Osborn. During the battle, Daredevil went up against a recently possessed Hulk in hopes that the Hulk's frenzied blows would put him out of his misery. However, in spite of his best efforts Daredevil managed to survive the battle, and was later seen bitterly envying Tony Stark after he sacrificed his life defending the Earth from the Celestials while awaiting the arrival of Galactus. During the three years following the death of the Skull and the defeat of the Celestials by Galactus, Daredevil attempted to start his circus again. While he did find the time to attend the funeral of Captain America (long enough to envy Cap's demise at least), he did not involve himself in the affairs of the super-human community. Daredevil was later approached by Ransak the Reject who was looking for Reed Richards, by this point Daredevil was not playing to an empty arena, but still was determined to continue his one man show in spite of the long odds and lack of turn out. Not long after he was attempted to be lured into attacking the Human Torch in New York by Mr. Church and the followers of the Church of Immortus. When Daredevil refused to aid in attacking the torch, Mr. Church advised Daredevil that his followers might resort to violence upon learning that Daredevil refused to help them. In hearing that Daredevil insisted that they do just that, and he was quickly torn to shreds by the throng of insane followers. Daredevil did not die however, but the parts of his body somehow regenerated into multiple version of himself. These Daredevils then attacked the Church of Immortus followers prior to the final assembly of the Absorbing Man by the Tong of Creel. During the ensuing battle, the Daredevils took to the sidelines until the battle against Creel was over. Following Creel's defeat, the Daredevils went back on the road with their now multiple man show, however some of these Daredevil's did stray away from the pack, as one was seen serving drinks to the guests at Buckingham Palace during the wedding of Medusa and King Britain. At some point after this, the Daredevils troupe were infiltrated by Mephisto who disguised himself as one of their number. During a tour stop in Latveria, the Daredevils became involved in Reed Richards' quest to find a new Death following the death of the original which prevented people from the land of the living from dying. When the group determined their best hope was a being named Jude (whom battled the Thing and Captain America years ago) the Daredevils traveled along in hopes of finally getting the death they so wanted to achieve. Upon finding the crystal statue that Jude had sealed himself in the members of Richard's exploration team begged Jude to return to life to bring his gift of death. Upon his awakening, Jude showed his power by touching one of the Daredevils, causing him to crumble into dust. He was then trapped in a force-field of Reed Richard's design and was transported back to Castle Doom in Latveria, where Richards planned to synthesize the entropic effect of Jude's touch so that he could create synthetic version of Death. Richards would come to test his synthetic death on the various Daredevil duplicates until he found one that worked. However, Richards never got to use it as Mephisto (dropping his disguise as one of the Daredevils) eventually freed Jude and sent him to bring death to Susan Richards, who had cheated death once before. During his rampage, the Daredevils approached the various Daredevils and brought death to each one of them, except for the original Daredevil, whom ran and hid within the castle after hearing his last duplicate scream in agony when touched by Jude. Left alone in the castle, Daredevil was soon approached by X-51 who came to Earth to ask Daredevil why he hid from Jude. X-51 learned that Daredevil was in fact a coward who was afraid to face death after all the years of actively trying to attain it. X-51 surmised that perhaps Daredevil's cowardice stemmed from his lack of compassion for others and his need to become famous as opposed to any selfless acts of heroism. When Daredevil couldn't get X-51's point, X-51 tried to explain to Daredevil who the hero he named himself after was like, and the sacrifices he made to become a hero. When telling him of the original Daredevil made the current DD hostile, X-51 determined that his words were falling on deaf ears, leaving the cowardly Daredevil alone in the castle once more. It is unknown what happened to Daredevil after this point. | Powers = * Immortality: After being exposed to the Terrigen Mist, Daredevil has been cursed with the inability to die, no matter how severe the injuries he attains. * Self-Regeneration: His body's ability to regenerate damaged and lost tissue is almost instantaneous to the point where even the most severe damage heals and/or regenerates in a matter of moments. He has been set ablaze, impaled through the chest, stood on top of a speeding train as it passed into a tunnel, battled numerous super humans, been shot, stabbed, and even survived eating a live grenade that exploded upon swallowing. * Duplicate Generation: In at least once instance, when he was torn apart by the followers of the Church of Immortus, the parts of Daredevil's body regenerated into individual Daredevils who were exactly identical to the original in physical appearance and personality (if not more eager to be killed) and retained the same super-human abilities as the original. ** Absorption Failure: It seems, however, that the Daredevil is unable to reabsorb his duplicates back into himself. | Weaknesses = The only thing that has been known to kill the Daredevil or any of his clones have been the touch of Jude the Entropic Man, and the synthesized virus created by Reed Richards from Jude's abilities. It is also presumable that the original Death's touch could have also killed Daredevil as well | Equipment = | Transportation = Daredevil rode a customized motorcycle to use in his circus stunts, it appeared to be resistant to flame. | Weapons = Daredevil often used weapons that enhanced his performance, but seldom used them in combat, instead using them on himself or giving to an audience member. These weapons included flame throwers, floor spikes, knives, and grenades. | Notes = * First full appearance of the multiple Daredevils was * Daredevil shares similar traits to Madcap, namely his showmanship, desire to die, instant healing factor, and inability to feel pain. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Terrigenesis Category:Duplication Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Circus Performers